The Different of Me and You
by Gdayminawh
Summary: Baekhyun yang mulai memikirkan perbedaan yang sangat jauh pada Chanyeol. chanbaek;baekyeol drabble story. Fluff! Romance. [YAOI] [MALE X MALE]


**A/N: **yeaay! Ini adalah **Baekyeol Drabble(s) Collection!. **Author sengaja bikin ini karna author sendiri baekyeol shipper dan juga genre disini campur-campur juga(?) ada sad, ada romance, ada hurt adapun yang kagak jelas-_- dan sebagian juga author ambil dari beberapa quotes yang menurut author pas banget buat ffnya meskipun author sendiri gatau siapa yang ngarang quotes itu-_-

Maafkan bila ada kesalahan pengucapan, banyak Typo(s) bertebaran dan lain sebagainya. Saran dan kritik butuh banget beneran deh, dan juga reviewnya okeyyy?

.

.

.

**The Different of You and Me**

Baekhyun menoleh pada sumber suara yang sedari tadi meneriaki namanya. Baekhyun melihat si manusia jerapah itu kini berdiri disampingnya.

Ya, manusia jerapah itu adalah kekasihku, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah salah satu orang yang popular di sekolah ini. Bertolak belakang denganku. Aku hanya manusia kerdil yang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dan juga sangat pemalu. Dikelas, aku hanya memiliki 1 sahabat yang menerimaku apa adanya, sama halnya seperti Chanyeol. Orang itu adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Kai adalah orang yang ramah, berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya ramah pada orang-orang disekitarnya sedangkan denganku, Chanyeol seperti Ibu ke-2, sangat cerewet dan sebenarnya memiliki watak paling penakut.

.

.

"Hey Baekkie, ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering mengacuhkanku dan menjauhiku, bahkan sms yang kukirim tidak pernah kau balas lagi.."

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Memang, kini Baekhyun sadar. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sangat popular setiap hari dikelilingi oleh temannya dan disukai oleh semua orang, belum itu, Chanyeol itu sangat pintar di kelas, tegas, dan juga peduli satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku hanya orang yang paling pemalu dan sering menyendiri di kelas. Dan juga, jika aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Chanyeol, orang-orang yang melewati kami pasti akan berpikir aku sangatlah pendek. Hubunganku dengan Chanyeol masih privasi, tidak ada yg tau tentang hubungan kami kecuali kami berdua―Kai-pun tidak kuberitahu tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol.

"aku hanya… merasa tidak cocok untuk berada disampingmu, yeollie.." ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya karna sudah tidak tau apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol agak sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya dengan Baekhyun tidak cocok hanya karna segi fisik saja.

"hah?! Apa maksudmu Baekkie? Tentu saja kamu dan aku sangatlah cocok dan saling melengkapi!" bantah Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, kau ini sangat popular, tampan, baik, aktif, peduli pada sesama, selalu dikelilingi oleh temanmu yang lain, pintar dan masih banyak lagi. Aku hanya seorang pemalu dan pendiam di kelas bahkan beberapa teman sekelasku aku tidak tau namaku. kau ini sangat tinggi sedangkan aku sangat pendek, dari dulu aku sudah sangat sensitive dengan tinggi badanku."

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya tidak tau harus berkata apa. Chanyeol sendiri menyukai Baekhyun karna Baekhyun sangat baik sebenarnya, dan dia mempunyai ciri khas sifatnya sendiri. Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol sangat beda dengan yang lain. Teman-teman yang selalu mengelilingi Chanyeol, yang selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol, mereka hanya ingin berteman dengan Chanyeol hanya karna Chanyeol tampan dan kaya raya. Intinya mereka seperti penyadap bagi Chanyeol. Sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Baekhyun tidak peduli apapun latar belakang Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak mengincar harta Chanyeol dan juga tidak terlalu terpaku deengan wajah tampan milik Chanyeol. Dan hati Baekhyun itu sangat manis dibandingkan dengan hati teman-temannya yang busuk itu.

Baekhyun mulai meneteskan titik air matanya dan membiarkan air mata itu bergelinang. Baekhyun berusaha untuk menyeka air mata yang berada di wajahnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh tangan kekar milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersontak kaget dan memalingkan wajahnya kelain arah. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol melihat muka Baekhyun yang kini bergelinang air mata dan Baekhyun yakin wajahnya mungkin akan sangat buruk jika dilihat oleh orang lain terutama oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Your face isn't a mask, don't cover it.

Your size isn't a book, don't judge it.

Your life isn't a film, don't end it.

You are Beautiful.."

Kata-kata dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentuh, mukanya kini merah padam. Tangisan Baekhyun mulai meledak sehingga tangan yang sedaritadi berusaha untuk melepaskan dari genggaman Chanyeol kini melemah. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak Baekhyun dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"my feelings for you are not conditional.

I don't judge you. I don't lose patience with you.

I don't punish you. I just love you. That's all"

Dan saat itu juga, Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang berada di pipi Baekhyun dengan jarinya dan mulai mendekatkan muka Chanyeol dengan muka Baekhyun yang kini tinggal berjarak 1 cm. hidung Chanyeol dan hidung Baekhyun bersentuhan, Baekhyun berusaa untuk tidak menutup matanya dan memberanikan dirinya menatap lekat mata milik Chanyeol dan menemukan ketulusan yang sangat penuh yang Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata lagi pada Baekhyun dengan jarak sepanjang 1 cm itu dan bisikan kata-kata itu membuat air mata Baekhyun turun lagi tapi berbeda dengan yang tadi, Baekhyun menjatuhkan titik air matanya karna bahagia bahwa kini Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol sepenuhnya dan hanya untuknya.

"There isn't anyone else in the world who means more to me than you.

So, Please stay by my side

…Forever"

**-FIN-**

ah maaf bgt kalau endingnya aneh gini-_- dan gaada adegan kissingnya. Adegan kissingnya silahkan kalian bayangkan sendiri pas saat adeganterakhir pas chanyeol membisikkan kata itu dan lalu mulai …(?)

Buat drabble baekyeol selanjutnya nanti author post di chap 2 ini okey, saran dan kritik silakan..

Buat drabble selanjutnya aku perlu review dari kalian nih buat nyemangatin author buat drabble baekyeol lagi..

Reviewnya okey?


End file.
